I'm Like A Bird
by Maeve
Summary: ok, this is my worst fic yet, probably b/c I am NOT the person who is supposed to write fics like this. IT is a song fic, and it is Daine/Numair, for Theola who complains about the lack of stories on this couple on ff.net...ok R/R!! please?


A/N: I cannot believe I wrote this ::cringe:: Actually this is for Theola, who I would be completely lost without, she doesn't know I'm doing this, but she is a BIG fan of Daine/Numair(I'm not) but this is for her, b/c she keeps me nice and humble ::walk

A/N: I cannot believe I wrote this ::cringe:: Actually this is for Theola, who I would be completely lost without, she doesn't know I'm doing this, but she is a BIG fan of Daine/Numair(I'm not) but this is for her, b/c she keeps me nice and humble ::walks off grumbling about this fic:: OH, and I would just like to complain(as usual) about the amount of time I spent trying to find this damn song for this fic…yes it IS a songfic…MUAHAHAHA!! And I said I'd never write one of these ::sigh:: 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Get it? NOTHING, ZIPPO!! Good….now that we have that cleared up….

I'm Like A Bird 

__

You're beautiful, that's for sure 

You'll never ever fade 

You're lovely but it's not for sure 

That I won't ever change 

Daine strolled around the palace gardens. She touched the ring on her finger and frowned. She had finally said yes. She knew she probably shouldn't have, she thought that somewhere along the course of their marriage she would regret marrying Numair. He would one day wake up and see himself married to someone he thought a baby. But she loved him….and that was the problem.

__

And though my love is rare 

Though my love is true 

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away 

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

(and baby all I need for you

to know is) 

The next day, Daine needed out. She couldn't stand it anymore, if one more person told her how happy for her they were, she knew she would scream. She quietly slipped away from the hustle and bustle of the wedding planning and, when she was carefully out of sight, shapeshifted into a bird. As she flew over Tortall she reflected on how, just a few years ago, she had come to this wonderful country, and now it was her home, she still wasn't really sure about Numair though.

__

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away 

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

All I need for you to know is 

But was Tortall really her home? Did she belong here with Numair? It all seemed….too perfect…too…well she didn't really know how to put it, but it was wrong, she thought. She regretted getting engaged to Numair already, she giggled as she thought, **_I knew I'd regret it sometime, who thought it would be so soon?_**

__

Your faith in me brings me to tears 

Even after all these years 

And it pains me so much to tell 

That you don't know me that well 

And though my love is rare 

Though my love is true 

Numair sighed, all of this wedding planning was driving him bonkers (A/N: my fav. Word!!) It was the end of the day, and he was tired, he just wanted to go to bed. He slowly climbed the stairs up to the room he and Daine shared. She was already asleep, a look of pure sadness etched across her sleeping face. He tumbled into bed beside her, wondering what could make her feel that way. They were getting married, she should be happy, he should be happy. Was he?

__

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away 

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

(and baby all I need for you

to know is) 

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away 

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

All I need for you to know is 

That night, Numair's dreams were troubled. First he dreamt that he and Daine were at the alter, she smiled at him, and he took her hands in his, smiling back. Then suddenly she jerked out of his grasp, "No Numair, I don't love you!" He stood back, shocked, as his bride ran down the isle, and into the arms of a waiting man. That man-it couldn't be- but it was, Ozorne, emperor mage.

__

It's not that I wanna say goodbye 

It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me 

Each and every single day I know 

I'm going to have to eventually give you away 

And though my love is rare 

And though my love is true 

Hey I'm just scared 

That we may fall through 

Daine glanced over at the sleeping form of her lover beside her. She had been rudely awakened by his shout. Bad dreams again she supposed…..but she couldn't do anything about it. Maybe she should just leave. As if he sensed he was being watched Numair woke up. He met Daine's gaze, and he smiled. He sat up, not breaking the gaze. Suddenly Daine laughed and threw her arms around his neck, she knew, deep down, everything would be fine. Numair pulled away from the 'hug' only to pull Daine into a passionate kiss that left her gasping for breath.

__

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away 

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

(and baby all I need for you

to know is) 

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away 

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

All I need for you to know is 

It was their wedding day, people(and animals) lined the isle, Daine looked beautiful in her wedding dress, Numair waited at the end of the isle, wringing his hands nervously, watching Daine be led up, holding her fathers arm. He smiled.

__

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away 

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

(and baby all I need for you

to know is) 

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away 

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

All I need for you to know is 

As they walked down the isle hand in hand, Daine was glad she had decided to marry Numiar(A/N: took the stupid girl long enough) She looked up into Numair's eyes, and all of her worries were quickly put to rest as he returned her smile. He bent down to kiss her, and when he pulled away she whispered, "I love you." She was completely happy, completely at home, and for once, she was complete, with Numair as her husband.

__

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away 

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

(and baby all I need for you

to know is) 

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away 

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

All I need for you to know is

A/N: Now if you will all excuse me, I think I need to go throw up. I do not believe I wrote something like that, but hey, whatever. I am NOT a fan of Daine/Numair fics, and if you are like me, and are about to flame me, get lost bugger, I don't want you reading this, ook, there ya go Theola, I'm off to go bang my head on the wall a few times b/c this was an EVIL fic, ok tell me what you think!! **puppy eyes** pleeeeeeeeeaaaassseeeeeeee!!!!!!


End file.
